


there's more than one place to call home

by cinnamons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Louis, Bottom Louis, British Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Louis is a Prick, Louis is loud, M/M, Neighbors, Singer Louis, Smut, Spanking, Writer Harry, blff, bratty louis, but not a very popular one, dirty talk i guess?, harry is a grumpy mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamons/pseuds/cinnamons
Summary: Harry never asked for much from his neighbors - he didn't care about barking animals during the day or loud talking during the night.The only thing he needed was silence when he was writing. And that was the only thing his new neighbor wouldn't give him.Deciding to confront the loud guy who lived next door, Harry found himself ringing his doorbell one night. And that decision just may be the best thing that's ever happened to Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 397
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2019





	there's more than one place to call home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 227: Louis is Harry’s new neighbour. A LOUD neighbour. There wasn’t a day where the blue eyed men next door wasn’t laughing, watching movies past midnight, preparing a noisy smoothie or playing with the biggest dog Harry’s ever seen. So, he had to go there and shut his neighbour up as soon as possible so Harry’s headache wouldn’t kill him. What a shame that, the moment Harry saw Louis pretty smile, he was too weak to deny him anything. At least that’s what he thought until he heard barking and Louis’ stereo blasting music at 2 AM. Even so, he did shut Louis up, which the boy didn’t like and it made the tiny men lash out as the brat he was born to be. A strangers to lovers au full of annoyed Harry, fluff, lots of smut (Louis being spanked is a must!) and many misunderstandings that lead to Louis thinking Harry was a meanie.
> 
> The title of the fic is from the song Birdie by Mxmtoon.
> 
> Just wanted to give a special thanks to @hadtobelou who listened to me whine for months straight and beta-ed the fic, and also to Sam who gave the fic a finaly editing to be ready to go. I also apologize for everyone in the Josh groupchat because they literally had to stand me complaining about this fic every single day since i signed up to the fest.
> 
> This fic was originally a slow burn one but the deadline was coming closer and I decided to turn it into a one shot, so this fic right here is inspired by the other one (one day I'll finish the original version and post it).
> 
> That's it, hope y'all enjoy it!!!

Harry had never been one of those grumpy neighbors. He didn’t care if you wanted to throw a party in the apartment next door to his or walk around in heels at one in the morning. The only thing he needed was silence when he was trying to write, that’s all he wanted. And his new neighbor wasn’t giving him the only thing he wanted.

It was two in the morning, and Harry was wide awake, not a trace of sleepiness in his system. He was sitting at the dining table, laptop right in front of him, and he really wished he could say he was writing his novel, but unfortunately, that just wasn’t the case. It was supposed to be a simple task: sit down; open the file; write what he had already outlined and  _ boom _ . But his neighbor was making his life way harder than it should be, playing a  _ horrendous _ song in the middle of the night.

Harry rubbed his temples, trying to calm the migraine that had started making its way up his head. A warm breeze was coming from the open balcony doors, and the sky was pitch black with a few clouds that could barely be seen.

Harry sighed once again as he took out a dark mug from the cabinet, filling it with the coffee he had made the night before. It was cold and tasted terrible, but he didn’t even care, just wanting something bitter scratching the back of his throat. His mind drifted to the chapter he was currently writing. His new novel was just another one of those cheesy teen romances that all seemed to follow a basic formula; he shouldn’t have to put so much thought into it. 

He leaned back in the chair, downing the rest of his coffee as he stared at the blank pages, hoping and wishing that the words would write themselves, before he had finally decided to try and actually write something, anything. If it didn’t turn out good, well, at least he had tried. But it was hard to come up with coherent sentences when the obnoxiously loud rap music coming from his neighbor’s apartment was so loud he could almost feel his teeth vibrating inside his mouth.

Adjusting himself in the overly uncomfortable chair, Harry tried to ignore the music and get some writing done, but with each passing second his migraine seemed to grow stronger and stronger, making a simple task almost impossible.

A loud, high-pitched cuss word vibrated above the noisy bass, and Harry had to control the urge to hit his head on the table. He knew he was overreacting a bit, but he honestly didn’t care, he was so annoyed and done with his neighbor. It had been going on for weeks and weeks, to the point where he couldn’t get shit written because of his selfish neighbor.

Harry was stressed out enough already; the deadline to send his publisher the first draft of his novel was approaching fast and his phone was full of missed calls from his agent, whomst was probably going to scream at him for not getting his work done. Harry didn’t need another thing added to his list of problems at that moment.

Like the good introvert he was, he decided against confronting his neighbor face-to-face. So instead, he searched through his dining room, trying to find some kind of paper - the receipt from last week's groceries was the only thing he could come up with. He decided to not be a jerk - unlike  _ someone else _ \- and tried to be polite.

_ Hello! Could you please turn the volume down a bit? Thanks :) _

Determined, Harry stormed out of his flat with the note in his hands. When he reached the apartment next to his, he slipped the receipt under the door. Harry rang the bell a few times before returning to his own apartment, without even waiting for anyone to answer.

Harry had never been the best when it came to human interactions. He didn't enjoy social situations and given the choice, he'd prefer to stay at home. To be completely honest, he really only talked to his agent and publisher representatives - and employees from his local grocery store, of course. Just thinking about having to talk to his neighbor had him breaking out in a sweat, his hands already clammy and his heart rate increasing, so he'd rather not have to face his neighbor in person.

Since all the lights were off in his apartment, barely anything could be seen as he made his way back inside. The screen from his laptop and the street lights from down below were the only sources of light in his tiny apartment. Harry decided to continue his work on the living room couch. As he was picking up his laptop from the dining table, he could hear the volume being turned down on his neighbor’s sound system. It was just low enough now that Harry could make out some of the music beats if he strained his ears to listen.

Harry plopped down onto his sofa with his laptop on his thighs. He felt as though the unfinished sentence on the screen was staring back at him, mocking him for being such a failure of an author. 

Without putting too much thought into it, Harry started to write again. Ideas began flowing through his mind in waves of creativity. And, for the first time in what felt like ages, he was  _ actually _ writing and enjoying it, not just forcefully typing meaningless sentences which went nowhere. Gradually, the once blank page started to be filled with words, sentences, and paragraphs. It was as though Harry had been restraining a big flood of water by always writing small sentences and then deleting them afterwards. But now he was finally able to break the walls holding the water, allowing his creativity to flow freely from his brain to the screen.

Pages were being filled up so quickly that at some point Harry had lost count of how many he had written. He could almost feel the artistry flowing through his veins, making him feel powerful in a way. However, his creative streak was suddenly interrupted by loud drums blaring through his neighbor’s speakers, even louder than before. Harry’s first reaction was to throw his head back. He felt it hit the wall behind him with a soft thump, that ended up being muffled by the loud sounds coming from the flat on the other side of that exact same wall.

The migraine had already made its way up the right side of Harry’s head, and the blood pumping in his ears had Harry jumping to his feet. He ignored the nagging anxiety that made him want to crawl under his blankets as he marched over to the apartment next door.

Harry stopped in his tracks as he reached apartment 306. He didn’t think it was possible, but the music sounded infinitely louder, the throbbing in his head intensifying with each passing moment. He worried about his neighbor’s eardrums, but that quickly vanished when he heard  _ “suck my dick, asshole” _ coming from the other side of the door, his anger roaring back with a vengeance.

Not giving too much thought to the foolishness he was about to commit, Harry let his index finger push the doorbell. As soon as he heard the ringing coming from inside the apartment, he started to question every single one of his life’s decisions. Right when he was about to turn on his heels and retreat back to his own apartment and drown himself in self-pity, the door swung open and Harry felt his lungs deflate, all the oxygen leaving.

Having written about those strangely enchanting first-sight feelings, Harry couldn’t believe that it was actually happening to him at this very moment. Harry always found it difficult to explain to people how he was able to write such romantic stories without having experienced it. It was even harder to admit that yes, a pretty, albeit annoying, boy had just made him lose his breath. 

The man standing in front of him was one of the prettiest people he had ever seen and Harry was finding it nearly impossible to believe that this small, sweet creature was actually the person who had been making his life a living hell for the last month.

“Hello?” The beautiful boy narrowed his bright blue eyes confusedly at Harry. His eyelashes created delicate shadows on his slightly flushed and extremely accentuated cheekbones under the yellow-ish hallway light. “Can I help you?” Noisy neighbor - who Harry thought he should rename to beautiful neighbor, or any other adjective that could live up to his beauty - called Harry, snapping his fingers in front of Harry’s face, trying to get his attention.

“Oh, right. Hi! Erm… I’m your neighbor!” Harry awkwardly pointed to the door on his left side with both of his thumbs. He had already been extremely nervous to leave his apartment and confront his neighbor, and the fact that he was staring at the hottest, sexiest man wasn’t helping his anxiety at all.

Harry saw his neighbor looking him up and down, leaning against the door frame, but he just accepted it was due to the fact that he was wearing an extremely worn out pair of flannel pants, and thinking back on it, he probably should’ve changed his clothes before going there. “Nice to meet ya. I’m Louis.” He smiled, showing all of his teeth, and Harry swore he was going to melt right then and there.

“I’m Harry.” He felt his skin burning under the way Louis was letting his gaze drag down his body, making no effort to hide the fact that he was checking Harry out. Or at least that’s how it seemed to Harry at that moment.

“Hello Harry. How can I help you?” Louis smiled at him again, and his face looked even sweeter when he smiled like that, but before he could find another adjective for Louis’ pretty smile, the song coming from inside changed to an even louder one, and Harry suddenly remembered  _ why _ he had come over in the first place.  _ “Jesus Christ, this song is completely disgusting,” _ Harry muttered under his breath without thinking twice.

“I’m sorry, what?” His neighbor narrowed his eyes in Harry’s direction, raising one of his curved eyebrows.

Harry widened his eyes slightly. He shouldn’t have said that out loud. So he tried to cover it with a cough, shaking his head vehemently. “No, nothing, I’m sorry. Erhm look Louis, I’m a-” He coughed once again, trying to buy time while he thought about what he was going to say next. “I’m a writer, and there’s this really important book I need to finish, but I really, really can’t concentrate with the loud music.” Harry gave his best puppy eyes, trying to convince Louis to just  _ please _ be quiet. “Could you please turn the music down a little bit?”

Louis blinked at him once, twice, and after what felt like hours, he finally moved, tilting his head slightly and eyeing Harry up and down again. “Sure! I’m really sorry my music was bothering you.” He smiled once again, picking up his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants, pausing the music. The sudden silence made Harry’s ears buzz, almost in relief. 

When Harry had first knocked on his neighbor’s door, he never imagined it would be this easy. He thought that he would have to put up a fight, maybe even throw around some ugly names. 

“Thank you so much, Louis.” Harry smiled, showing all his teeth and putting his dimples on display. Loud-now-hot neighbor smirked, already hiding behind his door, closing it slowly, but not before winking at him. Harry didn’t even have time to do or say anything, since Louis had already closed the door, leaving him standing on the outside like an idiot. 

Smiling to himself, Harry walked back to his apartment feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt a rush of excitement running through his veins, pleased with himself, not only because he knew that he lived next to a sweet, pretty boy, but that he would now be able to write in peace.

Well, at least that was what he thought. Harry barely had time to plop down on his couch when he heard a loud bang coming from the wall right behind his head. He jumped in his seat, startled, letting out a not-very-manly squeak and then he heard laughter coming from the same place.

_ “Fuck you and your stupid British accent. You can shove your fucking book up your ass, asshole,” _ Louis shouted from the other side of the wall and soon enough the obnoxious music was back, this time twice as loud.

Harry could say with certainty now: never judge a book by its cover, it can turn out to be a goddamn prick.

•••

Harry was currently at the bar two blocks away from the building where he lived. His neighbor had been extra loud the entire day; the noises coming from his apartment sounded as though he was picking furniture up and slamming it back down again. Harry couldn’t take it anymore and decided he needed to get out of the building, which is how he ended up alone at a table in the back of the bar, with a bottle of beer in front of him.

There was a cheesy love song being sung by a guy playing a guitar in the corner at the far end of the bar. A group of drunk old men had gathered around him and were cheerily singing along, swinging around their glasses of beer and spilling drinks everywhere around them.

The air in the bar was thick from a combination of cigarette smoke and the humid summer night, causing sweat to pool at the nape of Harry's neck. He took a long swig of his cold beer in an attempt to cool himself down.

Sighing, Harry rested his face against his hand, picking at the label on the bottle as he watched the men clap for the guitar playing singer as he finished the song. As he began another, Harry noticed it was another love song. This time though, the voice singing belonged to someone else. Someone louder. Someone familiar.

Craning his neck to get a better look at whoever was singing, Harry was shocked as his eyes landed on the familiar face.

Louis.

Their eyes locked across the dimly lit bar and Harry could feel goosebumps spreading over his skin as Louis sang about love and longing, his voice loud as usual, high-pitched and  _ perfect. _

Pushing the bottle to the side, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Louis singing his heart out, obviously enjoying himself. If Harry had thought he was somehow attracted to Louis before, hearing how angelic Louis sounded as he sang just made him that much sexier to Harry.

The song ended, and the entire bar erupted into applause as Louis stepped away from the microphone and began walking towards Harry, taking a seat in the chair right across from him as if they were long time friends.

“So, was that song more to your liking?” Louis asked, his lip curling into a smirk as he reached over, picking up Harry’s long forgotten beer, taking a long swig, his eyes never leaving Harry’s the entire time.

“If you wanted a beer, all you had to do was ask,” Harry grumbled, watching Louis take yet another sip from his beer.

“Oh?” Louis’ eyes widened comically, “is that so? Gonna give me whatever I ask for, huh?” He set the bottle down again and bit the corner of his lip.

Harry just looked at Louis, not caring about properly answering him. He had his hands busy with tearing a napkin apart and trying to put the pieces together again. Just because Louis was  _ extremely  _ hot and had an angelic voice didn’t mean Harry had to like him, right? He was already expecting Louis to start being a jerk or pick on him or whatever. Harry hoped Louis would just get up and leave - or that’s what Harry was trying to convince himself he wanted.

“So you’re giving me the silent treatment now?” Louis raised an eyebrow in Harry’s direction, who just stared at Louis through his lashes and pursed his lips.

“What do you want me to say?” Harry leaned back in his wooden chair, dropping the napkin he’d been playing with onto the table and tilted his head slightly.

Louis huffed and rolled his eyes, propping his elbow on the table as he leaned his face against his palm. “I don’t know. Anything. Just talk to me.” He rolled his eyes again and picked up Harry’s beer again, pouting behind the bottle, so small Harry almost had to squint to see the little pout.

The fan in the corner of the pub made the hot air spiral around the room and Harry felt hot for multiple reasons. "This guy is a terrible singer," he said, pointing to the man who was now singing in Louis' place. The man was indeed a terrible singer, doing a really bad country style cover of a Britney Spears song as he strummed the guitar in his lap.

Louis turned to look at the singer and Harry took the opportunity to admire his features. His slightly tanned skin glowed with the thin layer of sweat under the bad lightning. His fringe was adorably messy, the ginger-ish beard matched Louis just perfectly, and Harry wondered what it would be like to feel it rough against his own skin. When Louis turned his head back at Harry, he had a small smile, and Harry couldn’t advert his gaze from Louis’ thin lips.

“I bet ten dollars you won’t go up there and sing in his place.” Louis brought the beer bottle to his lips and hid a mischievous smile behind a large sip. 

Harry slightly widened his eyes and shook his head. “I’m not that cheap,” he winked at Louis who just laughed a little and finished the beer with one last swig, eyes never leaving Harry’s.

“What do you sell yourself for then?” He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

"You'll have to find out." Harry couldn't believe those words had just left his mouth. He was never like this - so open, so flirty. He was the complete opposite, always had his walls up and never letting anyone in. Louis was doing something to him, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

Before Louis could say anything, Harry got up and walked to the bar, where he asked for two bottles of beer, bringing them back to the table. 

Louis looked up as Harry sat back down, placing one of the bottles in front of him. “Thought you had left me here,” Louis mumbled under his breath, taking a sip of his beer. Harry watched as a small blush crept across Louis’ cheeks.

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure you completely despise me and you probably have way better things to do with your time.” Louis shrugged, which made him look even smaller. 

Harry chuckled behind his bottle of beer. “I’m not very fond of you, not gonna lie, but I wouldn’t just leave you here.” Louis looked up at Harry and then back down again. “And I also don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. We have some beers to finish, right?” He winked as Louis looked at him through his lashes. “Unless you want me to go.”

“No!” Louis exclaimed, snapping his head back up to look at Harry. “No. I don’t want you to go.”

“Then I’m staying.” And with that, a smile crept back onto Louis’ face, and Harry felt his knees weakening as he stared at Louis’ lips.

Harry kept his promise - he stayed for hours. Louis talked and laughed and Harry realized he could just sit down and appreciate Louis for the rest of the night, maybe even for the rest of his life.

Harry knew it sounded dramatic and maybe a little too reckless, but he could feel himself falling for Louis. He had never cared so much for someone he had just met the way he found himself caring for Louis.

Louis was special, extraordinary, one of a kind, and Harry wanted to be the one to make Louis smile like that and laugh like that for as long as he could.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis asked mid-sentence, the remains of a playful smile still lingering. Harry forced himself to avert his eyes from Louis’ red lips.

“What? No. Nothing,” Harry cleared his throat as Louis laughed softly, licking his lips.

“Guess we should get going before they kick us out.” He looked at the counter, only just realizing they were the only ones left, except for the bartender. The clock on the wall announced it was past two in the morning, and the terrible singer had already collected his things and had headed out.

“Guess we should.” 

Louis and Harry shared a taxi to their building. The ride was short and they hummed the lyrics to cheesy pop songs. With alcohol still running through his veins, Harry looked at Louis, the street lights shining over one side of his face, the way his eyes almost always disappeared every time he smiled. When Louis caught Harry staring, he just smiled and went back to singing those shitty songs. 

As they stopped in front of Louis' apartment, Harry noticed that the hallway was unusually quiet. "I'll see you around, then.”

Louis was so magnetic, Harry just wanted to be with him. Louis’ laugh was so contagious, it had Harry leaning closer to him, eyes glued to his rosy lips and adorably crooked front teeth. 

In a burst of confidence, Harry held Louis’ face between his hands and joined their lips together. Louis’ lips felt soft and warm as Harry stood there waiting for Louis to push him away, but instead, Louis grabbed the collar of Harry’s t-shirt and brought him closer.

Harry smiled before tracing his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip and closed his eyes. Louis’ mouth was just like a dream; his tongue felt soft and hot and wet and  _ delicious  _ as it slid smoothly against Harry’s.

Louis dropped Harry’s shirt to slide his hands to the back of his neck, their lips gliding over each other’s. Harry took one of his hands from Louis’ face and grabbed the side of Louis’ hip, bringing him even closer until their bodies were flushed together.

The cars passing by outside and the faint sound of cutlery hitting ceramic coming from an apartment somewhere served as a soundtrack for their kiss. Harry’s heartbeat increased as Louis clung to him, not wanting to let him go. 

The kiss was wet and warm and Harry wanted it to last forever. He wanted to feel Louis’ rapid breath tickling his cheeks and his small hands gripping the back of his hair forever. Although he never wanted to stop kissing Louis, Harry had to pull away to catch his breath. 

Harry took the opportunity to admire Louis, who had his eyes closed, breathing rapidly. His cheeks were flushed and he could feel his heart beating fast against his chest. Harry brushed his thumb across Louis’ cheek as he opened his piercing blue eyes.

Louis’ hands fell from Harry’s hair as he took a step back. “See you around,” he whispered gently with a smile on his face before stepping out of Harry’s embrace to unlock his front door.

Harry just stood there watching Louis with a fond look on his face. He got caught by surprise when Louis ran back to leave one last quick peck against Harry’s lips before hurrying back to his apartment. Harry laughed alone in the hallway before he did the same.

•••

After that night, Harry came to the conclusion that it didn’t matter how fucking hot and adorable Louis was, he was a jerk. The biggest one. Harry groaned, violently pulling his pillow out from under his head to cover his face, trying to muffle the sounds coming from Louis’ apartment, attempting to go back to sleep.

It was probably close to midnight - Harry had no idea since he had just been woken up - and Louis had his speakers super loud, as usual. The bass of  _ Mr. Brightside _ was so loud, to the point Harry could almost feel his blood pumping in the rhythm of the song. 

Harry had had enough. He got out of the bed, not caring if he was only in his pajama pants, and trotted out of his apartment to knock on Louis’ door. 

“Harry,” Louis said as soon as he opened the door. Harry couldn’t help but look him up and down, looking oh-so hot in an oversized graphic t-shirt and sock clad feet. “Is the music bothering you?” He batted his eyelashes at Harry, gorgeous blue eyes looking at him with some false innocence shining inside them, even when Harry knew the devil himself made them.

Harry sighed, Louis was such a little menace. “Yes, Louis. You know it is. It’s the middle of the night.” He pointed obviously, but Louis kept the sly look on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was that late.” Louis smiled a knowing smile. He was playing with Harry, and Harry knew that, batting his lashes innocently and looking at Harry with hooded blue eyes while nibbling at his bottom lip.

“Yeah, and you shouldn’t be that loud so late," Harry's lip curled into a smirk, "unless I'm the one making you loud."

"Well, right now I don't see you making any effort to make me be loud." Louis shrugged and tilted his head slightly to the side with a teasing smile on his face and Harry took it as an invitation to step forward and join their lips together.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry walked them inside Louis' apartment, kicking the door closed with his foot.

The kiss wasn't slow and passionate like the one they shared the day before. This kiss was hot and sloppy, with teeth clashing and noses bumping. 

Harry felt Louis grabbing him through the waistband of his pants, dragging him further into the apartment, lips still attached. Harry grabbed Louis' ass, making him get on his tiptoes as their crotches brushed.

Louis' back hit the wall with a soft thud as Harry pulled back from their kiss, licking and nipping down Louis' neck as Louis tilted his head to the side, a small moan escaping his lips.

Harry slid his hands down Louis' ass to the back of his thighs, pulling Louis up to lock his legs around Harry’s hips.

"Louis," Harry whispered, his voice raspy and hoarse. "What do you want?" He felt Louis' hands at the waistband of his jeans, his fingers lightly touching Harry’s hips.

"You," he answered, staring at Harry. He wasn’t being sarcastic or sassy, he was being genuine and sincere. "I want you."

Harry gave Louis a kiss on the lips, quickly dipping his tongue inside Louis' mouth. "Bedroom?" 

"Second door on the left.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry began walking them down the hallway. 

Louis attached his lips to the side of Harry's neck, nibbling and sucking on it gently, and Harry had to restrain himself from fucking Louis right then and there.

When they reached the bedroom, Harry sat down on the bed, pulling Louis into his lap. Louis straddled his legs, reconnecting their lips immediately as Harry massaged his ass, rocking his hips back and forth.

Louis grinded his ass onto Harry's growing erection, pulling the hair on the back of his neck as Harry tightened his grip on Louis' ass, bringing him closer until their chests were flushed together.

Louis moaned into Harry's mouth, causing his cock to respond, throbbing against Louis' ass. Pulling back, Harry looked up to see Louis' eyes had darkened, his lips red. 

"I need you, please," Louis whispered, desperately mouthing at Harry's jaw, swaying his hips more precisely against Harry to prove his point. 

A smirk grew on the corner of Harry's lips as he got up just to turn them around and lay Louis on the bed, towering over him. He had both of his arms next to each side of Louis’ head as he hovered over him.

Harry dipped down to nibble at Louis' jaw, feeling the slight scruff tickle his lips. "Where are the condoms and lube?" he whispered against Louis' skin, feeling his breath becoming heavier.

"In the nightstand drawer," Louis answered in a breathy tone, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Harry left one last kiss on Louis' jawline before getting up to get the bottle of lube and a condom.

When Harry walked back to the bed, he found Louis on his hands and knees, ass up in the air, still covered by his giant shirt. 

Harry tsked, kneeling behind Louis, his hips aligned to Louis' ass. He dropped the lube and condom on the bed next to Louis, grabbing the hem of Louis’ shirt. He slowly raised the piece of clothing to reveal Louis’ bare ass. Harry smirked, looking at the round, plump ass.

"You already had it all planned, didn't you?" Harry rubbed his hands over Louis' smooth skin, gripping it softly to watch the meaty flesh jiggle slightly. Louis' only answer was to push his ass in Harry's direction, wiggling it slowly. 

Harry chuckled and grabbed Louis' ass harder, feeling the flesh between his fingers, wishing more than anything to bury his cock in Louis' hole which he could see between his cheeks - pink, tight and fluttering.

"Such a little minx," Harry groaned and laid a loud smack against Louis’ cheek. A low whimper left Louis’ lips as he pushed his hips backwards. A smirk grew on Harry’s face as he watched how needy Louis looked on his hands and knees, pushing his bum back at Harry, practically begging to be fucked.

Harry laid another smack on Louis’ ass, harder than the first one, leaving a red handprint behind on Louis’ perfect golden skin. The moan that slipped through Louis’ lips rang like a song to Harry’s ears, which brought him to leave two other slaps on Louis’ ass - one on each cheek.

The windows of Louis’ room were open, letting the nighttime city sounds fill the room, becoming a great melody when mixed with Louis’ heavy breath and soft whimpers. Harry grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed, Louis complaining lowly when he felt Harry’s hands leave his body.

Harry coated three of his fingers with lube before dropping the bottle again. He spread Louis’ cheeks open with his other hand and rubbed his lubed up index finger against Louis’ puckered hole.

A shaky breath left Louis’ mouth, and Harry saw goosebumps sprawl down his spine as Harry kept continuously brushing his finger on Louis’ rim. Louis impatiently pushed his ass against Harry’s hand, which Harry took as a sign to push his finger inside Louis’ tight hole.

Harry wasn’t slow or gentle as he pressed his finger in until his knuckle was flushed against Louis’ rim, and Harry had to stop for a second to take in the view of Louis with his tinted red ass up in the air with Harry’s finger being swallowed by his hole. Harry attached his lips to the base of Louis’ spine, leaving wet, open mouth kisses all over the skin as he palmed himself through his flannel pants.

Pulling his finger back, Harry didn’t waste time before pushing another finger inside, making Louis’ breath hitch in his throat before weakly choking out a moan. Harry curled his fingers before drawing them back out, their tips brushing on Louis’ inner walls. 

The insides of Louis’ hole felt tight and warm around Harry’s fingers as he thrusted them back and forth. Louis’ breathy moans were simply the best thing Harry had ever heard in his life, and they only motivated him more.

Harry added another finger, having three pressed together inside Louis’ rim. As he thrusted them in and out, making sure to twist his wrist and curl his fingers inside Louis, Harry used his other hand to pull his rock hard cock out of his pants.

After a few more thrusts, Harry slowly removed his fingers from inside of Louis, who whined in disapproval, clenching his now empty hole around nothing. Harry bit his lip at the sight of Louis being so desperate for his cock. With that in mind, he grabbed the condom and opened the packaging with his front teeth before rolling it on his dick. He picked up the lube once again to spread it all over his cock, calmly pumping his fist up and down his shaft, watching Louis wiggle his ass impatiently.

“C’mon Harry, hurry up,” Louis whined, pushing his ass backwards. Harry gripped Louis’ hip hard with one hand while he used the other one to brush his cock against his rim.

Louis huffed impatiently, wiggling his ass as a silent plea for Harry to just fuck him.

“Look at you, Lou. So desperate,” Harry mumbled under his breath. He bit his lips, pressing his cock harder against Louis’ hole. Louis opened his mouth to complain, but before he could, Harry rolled his hips forward, his sentence turning into a meowled moan.

Harry looked down, watching as Louis’ rim stretched around him, the tip of his cock sliding inside Louis. He took a deep breath, the feeling of Louis’ tight warmth around his sensitive dick becoming almost too overwhelming. 

A quiet whimper left Louis’ lips as Harry pushed his hips forward carefully. He was hypnotized as he watched Louis take his cock inch by inch, disappearing completely when he bottomed out, hips flushed against Louis’ plump ass.

He had planned on waiting until Louis was fully used to his length, but Louis had other plans in mind. Shifting his hips, Louis began moving his ass up and down, grinding and making Harry’s cock move inside him.

Harry breathed heavily and grabbed Louis’ hips with both hands, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. “You impatient little tease,” he groaned, pulling back just to slam back in, harder and deeper. Louis’ loud moans muffled the sound of their skin slapping.

Louis’ head fell forward as Harry pounded his cock into him over and over, barely giving him time to breathe properly. Harry pulled Louis’ hips towards him, and he knew his cock had found Louis’ prostate when he let out a moan louder than ever.

“Harry, please,” Louis choked out between moans, his body jolting forward with each thrust, making him grip the sheets to try and steady himself.

“I knew you could be loud for me. Always want to be loud, don’t you? Look at you now, begging and moaning for my cock,” Harry growled under his breath, groping Louis’ ass, spreading his cheeks open. He watched Louis’ stretched hole clench slightly around his cock as he continued to pound into him. Harry bit back a moan admiring Louis’ rim becoming red with the friction of his thrusts.

Louis’ arms finally gave out, and he fell with his face buried into the sheets, his moans sounding slightly muffled now. Harry didn’t like that one bit. Wanting to hear Louis’ pretty sounds, Harry pulled out of him and grabbed a better hold of his hips. Louis whined at the empty feeling in his hole, but Harry didn’t give him much time to complain as he turned Louis around, laying him on his back. 

Harry locked eyes with Louis before carelessly pushing his cock back inside, now being able to admire how Louis’ face contorted in pleasure. Louis’ thin lips fell open, a loud moan escaping as his eyes rolled back before he shut them tightly. His fringe was stuck to his sweaty, damp forehead, and his cheeks were as red as his hole. Louis looked wrecked, and Harry had done that to him. Harry felt a sense of pride growing inside him, which gave him motivation to pound into Louis harder.

"More, more, more," Louis begged between thrusts, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Harry hovered over him with hands flat on each side of Louis' head.

Louis hooked his arms around Harry's neck to pull him down until their chests were flushed together. Harry buried his head in the space where Louis' neck and shoulder met, lazily licking and sucking on the sensitive skin.

Harry's thighs burned with the strength of his movements, but he kept pounding hard into Louis, loving the feeling of Louis surrounding his cock. He thrust harder still, hitting his prostate with every movement.

A loud sob left Louis' mouth, causing Harry to lift his head to look at him. His eyes were tightly shut and tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. Harry slowed his movements, worried he had hurt Louis somehow.

"No, no, no. Please keep going," Louis begged, opening his eyes, bright blue and full of tears. Harry smirked, looking down at how wrecked Louis looked, and started pounding hard and fast again, watching Louis' body jolt upwards with each thrust.

A strand of hair fell down from Harry’s forehead. Preoccupied, Harry payed it no mind, too focused on keeping his eyes on Louis. Louis smiled through his moans and sobs and brushed Harry's hair back in place before pulling his head down to lock their lips.

The kiss was more of a mess of tongues that were licking and tracing. Louis couldn't keep his mouth shut to properly respond to Harry's kiss, so he ended up sucking on Harry's bottom lip.

Heat started pooling in the pit of Harry's stomach as his thrusts became sloppier, feeling his climax getting closer. 

Louis dug his nails into the nape of Harry's neck and let his head fall back. A long, loud moan left his red lips as he came untouched, his load staining his own stomach and Harry's.

Harry kept pounding hard into Louis, fucking him through his orgasm until Louis became a whimpering mess underneath him. Harry thrust into Louis one last time before releasing his load into the condom.

Slowly, Harry pulled out and fell on the bed next to Louis, his heart beating fast inside his chest, breathing heavily. He looked to the side at Louis who had his eyes closed and tried to catch his breath. 

Harry turned completely to face Louis and left a kiss on his bony shoulder. "Where can I find a towel, Lou?" he whispered, not wanting to burst the bubble they created in the room.

Tired, Louis stretched his arm to point at the clothes rack. Harry got up and took off the condom, tying it and throwing in the bin next to the bed before walking up to the rack and picking up the towel that was hanging there. He cleaned his own stomach before getting back into bed and cleaning Louis too, gently wiping his belly and his cock that laid flaccid on his stomach. Louis hissed at the feeling, too sensitive from his orgasm.

Harry threw the towel aside and laid down next to Louis, who laid his head next to Harry's shoulders and fell asleep almost immediately, too tired to do or say anything. Harry waited a few minutes, listening to Louis' now steady breathing and decided it was best if he went back to his apartment, not wanting to scare Louis if he stayed the night.

He started getting up slowly to search for his clothes when he felt a small, warm hand against his torso.

"Stay. Please," Louis asked, looking at Harry with pleading, sleepy eyes.

Louis looked so innocent and small with his big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and messy hair. Looking at Louis, Harry realized that he would never be able to say no to him. So without a word, Harry laid back down next to Louis, letting him wrap his arm around his stomach, nuzzling his nose against Harry's chest.

•••

Four days had passed since Harry had spent the night at Louis’ apartment, and Harry was back at Louis’ door. Louis had had a giant load of work since then with barely any free time, so they hadn’t seen each other since that night, except for the texts Louis would send Harry whenever he had time.

Louis opened the door as soon as Harry knocked. He looked like he had just woken up, with puffy eyes and messy hair. He wore only pajama pants, leaving his naked torso on display. Harry couldn’t help but drag his gaze down Louis’ chest to his adorable tummy and love handles. 

“Hey Harry,” Louis greeted Harry, holding the door handle with one hand and rubbing his tired eyes with the other.

“Oh, sorry Louis. Didn’t know you were sleeping. I can come back another time,” Harry apologized pointing his thumb behind his shoulders, not wanting to bother Louis even more.

“No, no. It’s okay ‘Arry,” Louis’ scratchy morning voice missed the first letter of Harry’s name. “Can I help you with something?” he asked, looking up at Harry with hooded eyelids.

Harry smiled softly at the sight of an adorably sleepy Louis, wanting nothing more than to hold him by the waist and pepper kisses all over his face.

“Oh no, Lou, I was just going to say that I’m heading to the park to get some writing done.” Harry tapped lightly on his side bag where he carried his laptop, “was wondering if you wanted to come with me, but if not, it’s totally ok. You seem very tired,” he shrugged slightly, scared Louis would just shoo him away.

Louis smiled up at Harry, nibbling at his bottom lip softly. His cheeks gained a slightly pink flush as he opened his mouth. “Like… a date?” he hesitated, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Harry was caught by surprise by the question, his breath hitching for a second, not knowing how to answer. “I-I, uhm… Well, if you don’t want to- I don’t know,” Harry tripped over his own words, not sure what Louis wanted to hear.

“If this is a date, I’m totally in. If not, I’m busy,” Louis disclosed with an almost imperceptible wink, leaning his body forward. Harry sighed in relief, a smile growing on the corners of his mouth. “I mean, if you don’t mind me taking some work with me, since you’ll be writing anyway…” Louis retracted his shoulders, making him appear even smaller.

Harry nodded, which led Louis to ask him to come in while he got ready. “Wait here, I’m just gonna brush my teeth and get my shit,” Louis smiled as soon as Harry sat down on the couch and disappeared down the apartment hallway, but not before leaning down to leave a quick peck on Harry’s lips, which left him with wide eyes and his mouth ajar since he wasn’t expecting that at all.

•

Louis and Harry were both sprawled on the grass. The hot sun hit Harry’s back, making his skin burn underneath his graphic tee and the summer breeze made his hair a mess.

Harry looked at Louis, who was laying on his stomach. He had one of the papers he brought in his hands and was chewing on a red pen. Louis’ white shirt raised a bit as he settled himself on the grass, exposing the little dimples at the bottom of his spine. And even if Harry didn’t like to admit it, he couldn’t help but lower his gaze down to Louis’ ass, which looked amazingly round in his lightly colored shorts. When Harry realized he was staring too much at Louis’ ass, he felt his cheeks burning and averted his eyes back to his laptop screen.

“Harry,” Louis called, not taking his eyes off the paper in his hand, holding the pen against his lips with his other hand. He seemed so focused on whatever he was reading that Harry almost thought he imagined Louis calling him.

“Yes, Lou?” Harry answered, looking at the man laid in front of him. At some point Louis had taken his shoes off, sock clad feet kicking in the air lazily behind him, tanned legs on display for Harry to appreciate. His light and short body hair looked golden as the sun reflected on them.

“I’m glad you invited me out. I was scared you didn’t want to see me anymore after that night.” Louis’ voice was small and obviously shy, unlike it usually was. For some reason, Harry thought it was one of the most endearing things he had ever heard, and even though he hadn’t realized it yet, Louis’ voice had became one of his favorite sounds.

Harry smiled at Louis, who had now dropped his paper on the grass and hid his face between his hands. 

“I’m glad you agreed to come with me. I wanted to ask you out the whole week, but you always seem so busy with work.” Harry closed his laptop and set it aside, dragging himself closer to Louis, who raised his head from his hands. Harry could make out a small, red mark on Louis' face from where he must've accidentally brushed his pen against his cheek, which made Harry smile fondly at him.

"Why are you smiling like a dumb fuck?" Louis teased, but Harry couldn't possibly sound annoying or intimidating when Louis’ cheeks were that flushed. Harry admired how pretty Louis looked with the sun shining on his face, his incredibly long eyelashes casting shadows against his cheeks making him look so delicate. For the first time, Harry realized how blue Louis’ eyes were, the sunlight on them making tiny specks of green and gold shine, and Harry felt like he was drowning in the bluest sea. Unconsciously, Harry’s eyes dropped to Louis’ perfectly shaped thin lips, so pink and luscious, wanting to feel them against his own once more. “Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?”

Before Harry had the chance to answer, a soft breeze caught them by surprise, blowing one of Louis’ papers away. Harry got it before it flew too far from them, returning it to Louis, who had gotten up and sat on his calves. Louis took the paper from Harry’s hands and put it in his folder carefully, before straightening up his spine to look at Harry.

Louis’ eyes looked so innocent and lively while he looked at Harry like that, with squinted eyes and a tiny smile playing on the corner of his thin lips. His gaze dropped from Harry’s green eyes, dragging itself slowly down his face until it locked on his lips. 

Harry dragged his knees on the soft grass until they were touching Louis’. The summer breeze left their hair a complete mess, but Harry couldn’t care less at that moment. He saw Louis’ eyes closing slowly as he leaned forward before he closed his eyes while Louis flushed their lips together.

The kiss was slow and delicate, their lips gliding over each others smoothly as Harry took his time to suck on Louis’ plump bottom lip. Louis’ hands went straight to Harry’s shoulders, gripping them lightly as he slid his tongue against Harry’s upper lip. 

Louis’ tongue was wet and warm against Harry’s, flicking gracefully inside his mouth. Harry took the opportunity to suck on Louis’ tongue while he littered one of his hands on Louis’ round thigh. A small whimper left Louis’ lips as Harry traced his tongue over thin lips before dipping it in the boy’s mouth. Their teeth clashed together lightly as the kiss became messier and sloppier. 

Harry licked across Louis’ bottom lip one last time before pulling back slowly with his eyes still closed.

“I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me like that all day,” Louis whispered, still close to Harry, his hot breath fanning over Harry’s upper lip. Harry smirked and joined their lips together once again.

•••

Harry sighed contentedly as he opened the front door of his apartment, dropping his bag on the floor in the hall and kicking his shoes off. He had had a long day in the office and all he wanted was to snuggle on his couch and watch a cheesy movie with a big bag of popcorn. 

It was winter, and the tiles felt cold beneath Harry’s feet as he walked further into the apartment, kicking aside a pair of white sneakers that definitely didn’t belong to him. 

The whole apartment was in utter silence, which was eerily unusual, as Harry walked into the living room, opening his button up shirt. He felt his heart rushing inside his chest as he took in the sight right in front of him.

Louis laid curled into a ball on their couch and from where he stood, Harry could see the goosebumps sprawling across his arms. His caramel hair was longer now and a complete mess, curling upwards right behind his ears, but his face stayed the same. The same bright blue eyes and thin red lips Harry had fallen in love with years ago. 

Sometimes Harry still couldn’t believe that this amazing human being was completely his. In the past two years he was reminded every single day how wonderful Louis was, and Harry couldn’t help but fall further and further for him. 

Everything about Louis was so endearing in Harry’s eyes. From the way he walked and talked to how his lips trembled with a hidden laugh whenever he decided to be a cheeky teaser to Harry, from how messy he was to how kind he was to everyone. Harry was right - his love for Louis was close to infinite and even if it sounded oh-so cliché, it was the truth. Sometimes Harry didn’t know how to keep all his love for Louis inside his chest, ending up showering Louis with love until the younger man playfully whined and complained about how clingy Harry was.

Their life was utter chaos, and they were definitely complete opposites, and sometimes Harry wished Louis would just shut the hell up, but at the same time, Harry wouldn’t change a single thing about his life, because he had Louis, and that was all that mattered to him.

  
  



End file.
